


The Only Ten I See

by ErenGayger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Srsly bad pick up lines, Wow, puns, so lame, very bad pick up lines, very bad puns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:18:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErenGayger/pseuds/ErenGayger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On one winter day Eren and Armin decided to go into a coffee shop that was located on campus. After Eren discovers something written on his cup, he decides he wants to go back to visit a certain barista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first fic I dedcided to put up on here. Sorry for any mistakes that are in here and also sorry for not paying too much attention to characterization. This was a very last minute thing and I got the idea from these gloves I was wearing. I dont even know. It was actually going to be a multi chapter fic but I decided against it cuz finals. I'll look over this again later.
> 
> Well anyway enjoy!
> 
> And also thanks to my very best friend for giving me an idea how to end this thing.

Winter never really was Eren’s favorite time of the year, he was very much a summer person. One would think that a boy with a high body temperature wouldn’t mind cold temperatures and despise the intense heat of summer. Eren wasn’t a very normal person to begin with so it made sense to everyone who knew him. Currently he was walking to his first class of the day with his best friend Armin. His brown boots crunched against the snow as he walked with his shorter blonde friend. The tall brunet was wearing a black military style jacket zipped up with his red scarf tucked securely around his neck. And his signature messy brown hair was being partially hidden by a grey beanie.

“Why does it have to be so damn cold,” Eren huffed and buried his nose into his scarf.

Armin chuckled beside him bundled up in just a light blue sweater, “You’re the only one who is acting like its twenty below Eren. It’s not that cold.”

“Bull,” Eren mumbled behind the red cloth and shoved his hand into his jack pockets. These gloves Mikasa let him borrow didn’t quite help ward against the cold. Eren had been complaining earlier that morning about how his hands were “frozen as dicks” and his sister threw these gloves at him. They were pink knitted gloves that had some yellow, orange, and white strips and they were the ones that were mittens one second then fingerless the next. They really stood out like a sore thumb considering his wardrobe but Eren didn’t care since they kind a did their job until now. No matter how Eren explained it, Armin didn’t miss the chance to tease him about the gloves.

“There is a student coffee shop that is close to the building where our class is.” Armin started and looked up at Eren, “Do you want to go and get something so you can warm up?”

“So I can shut up?” Eren received a short chuckle from Armin and was being pulled in the direction to the café.

It took them a couple minutes to arrive to the small university café. Eren was relieved when he discovered that the place had a functioning heater. He and Armin unzipped their jackets and took their place in line. There was actually a good handful of people in the joint which made Eren fidget impatiently. Armin just watched him out of the corner of his eye as he stood next to him.

“Everyone and their mom seem to be here,” Eren over exaggerated which Armin was very used to.

“I guess people decided it would be a good idea to get something warm to drink,” Armin commented as he looked around the small place. There were many students sitting at the tables scattered around the room either conversing or studying for last minute stuff. Eren hummed softly to himself as he waited but after he got bored of doing that he started conversing with Armin. It only took five minutes to get to the front of the line but to Eren it felt like a life time and a half.  
Eren stepped up to the cash register when it was their turn and waited for the barista to provide his full attention to him. The man in front of him was currently replacing the receipt tape was a few inches shorter than him with jet black hair and an undercut. Eren couldn’t see the guy’s face through the black bangs covering his face. Finally the man cleared his throat and lifted his head up to look at Eren.

“Sorry about that,” the man said with a stoic expression, “what can I get you?”

Eren locked eyes with the charcoal colored ones in front of him, they seemed a bit cold and unnerving so he looked at Armin as he ordered. “I’ll get a venti and grande hot chocolate.” One for himself and one for Armin, just like they went over in line.

The black haired man hummed as if he was expecting Eren to order something that wasn’t hot chocolate. “Alright and what is your name? Whipped cream or no?” He pulled out two cups and a sharpie.

“Eren,” he paused for a bit, “Eren Jaeger and hell yeah.” Eren’s eyes looked at his apron to find out what his name was; Levi.

Levi’s lips twitched into a smile that only lasted a second or so as he wrote the information on the cup, Eren noted he took a long time in doing so. Levi paused for a moment and looked Eren up and down. Eren felt his cheeks grow slightly red as he noticed Levi eyeing him for a second. His cheeks grew even redder when Levi’s eyes paused on his now obnoxiously pink gloves that rested on the counter.

“Okay that’ll be two fifty,” there was a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Sweet, that’s not bad,” Eren said to Armin who seemed to be onto something that he wasn’t aware of. Eren handed Levi the money and stepped to the side where Levi directed them to wait before walking away to fix their drinks. Armin still hadn’t said a word since Eren had bought their drinks.  
It only took around a minute or so for their order to be finished. A lady with brown hair in a messy pony tail and glasses was the one who carried out their drinks.

“Two hot chocolates for,” she held up the cup to her face and suddenly looked highly amused, “Eren Jaeger.”

Eren raised an eyebrow wondering if his name was really that funny and walked over to retrieve his drinks for him and his friend. He received a wink and a have a nice day from the woman. He glanced at her name tag very quickly and nodded at her. Eren handed Armin’s drink to him as they headed out the door. The burnet zipped up his jacket once he was outside.

“So,” Armin spoke up after taking a careful sip of his drink, “you do know he only charged you for one drink right?”

Eren did look shocked and his eyes widened, “wait really? That was really nice of him.”

Armin hummed and nodded as he looked at his watch. A look of panic spread across his face and he grabbed Eren’s wrist as he was about to take his first sip of his drink. They suddenly took off in a run so Eren guessed that they were going to be late to class.

They made it with about a minute to spare and they easily got their usual seats. Armin took a seat in front of Eren and sighed in relief that they made it on time. Then Eren sat down after tossing his bag down on the floor and slumped down in his seat and carefully placed his drink on the desk. Eren ran his hand through his hair effectively taking off his hat and sighed.

“Nice gloves, Jaeger,” a voice said next to him and Eren turned his head towards the owner of said voice. Eren scrunched his nose at Jean and didn’t even bother to get into it since the professor just walked into the class. Jean just chuckled at his friend then looked down at the cup sitting untouched on his desk. Suddenly both of his eyebrows shot up.

“How cute,” Jean whispered sarcastically but highly amused.  
Eren thinking Jean was talking about him replied back, “You bet I am.” Jean overdramatically rolled his eyes at Eren and that was the end of that conversation.

Eren turned his attention back to the front of the class and took a big long swig of his now lukewarm drink. It was nice and sweet just how he liked it but there was also something in there that he couldn’t quite place. He licked his lips and pursed them before smiling. Eren leaned forward in his seat to whisper something to Armin.

“Dude did you get cinnamon in yours,” Eren asked softly.

Armin turned his head slightly to Eren and smiled knowingly, “No.”

Eren leaned back in his seat and let Armin go back to paying attention to the lecture. His eyebrows furrowed as he stared at the cup on the desk. Did the black haired barista put some in there just for him? Why though? Apparently everyone knew what was going on but him. Eren knew he was dense but he still couldn’t figure it out why he was receiving this special treatment. It was like bright flashing neon sign that was blinking in the distance and Eren couldn’t read what it was saying no matter how hard he tried.

After giving up on any attempt to figure out what any of this meant, Eren started fiddling with the cup. He stared at the red cup and studied the snow flake designs that were displayed festively on the cup. Eren slowly started to turn it around on the desk. His eyes caught something written in black and Eren brought it closer to him.

His face turned as red as the scarf around his neck. Right next to his name in somewhat neat hand writing was written, “Are you from Tennessee? ‘Cuz you’re the only ten I see”. How could he have not seen this earlier? Eren slid further down in his seat and buried his face into his hands feeling more embarrassed than ever.

“Oh my god,” Eren said into his hands.

Jean and Armin turned and looked at Eren before they both said, “took you long enough.”

The rest of the day went by agonizingly slow for all Eren could think of was the really bad pick up line that was written on the cup he still held in his hands. It had already been hours since all the liquid in the cup had been gone. The burnet couldn’t even get himself to throw it away. He even set it down on the desk he had in his room and continued to stare at it like something was going to happen. Mikasa checked on him a couple times asking him if he was alright. All she got from him was a nod or a grunt.

So this Levi guy had been hitting on him. It all added up and was plain as day. Eren wanted to smack himself for not noticing, this whole situation was embarrassing. But Eren couldn’t help but feel good on the inside. He blushed when he thought about how Levi actually took his time to think about what silly pick up line he should use. That mere sentence brought nothing but a big goofy grin on his face and he found himself laughing about it every couple minutes. As lame as it was, it really was funny. Eren decided he would visit him again.

Another chilly morning came and so did another foot of snow, much to Eren’s dismay. But that was a perfectly good excuse to go into a certain coffee shop and possibly see a certain someone. He jumped out of bed quickly, a first in his life, and took a quick shower. He made sure he smelled nice before running out of the bathroom. Eren wore the almost exact same thing as the other day except this time he was wearing his letterman jacket from high school that had a hood. He didn’t have a class with Armin today so he didn’t have to wait up for him. Which also meant he could see Levi by himself.  
Mikasa was very impressed that Eren was even up this early in the morning. He didn’t have class for another two hours. She even wanted to question Eren but she saw how he practically shoved a piece of toast down his throat in order to get out of the house sooner. She smiled as he ran out the door and held up the bag he forgot. Eren soon turned around and ran back to her to retrieve it.

“Thanks, what would I do without you?” Eren grinned sheepishly at her before ruffling her hair.

Mikasa just shook her head at him and waved as she called out, “Absolutely nothing.”

Eren wasn’t aware that he had been running until he felt the burning sensation in his lungs. He had to force himself to stop and take in a deep breath. He didn’t need to run and he didn’t need to feel exited. Oh but he did. So he settled into a fast paced walk as he arrived to the campus of the university. And much to his luck the place was practically barren.

Thankfully the coffee shop was open when he got there. The smell of freshly brewed coffee and fresh baked goods enveloped the space around him. There was no one in there except for the two employees who opened the place up and now Eren. There was also some very soft Christmas music playing throughout the shop.

Eren slowly made his way to the front while staring at the floor trying not to give himself away. He looked through his eyelashes to look at who was up front. The lady who winked at Eren was there, Hanji if he remembered correctly. She seemed really into counting how many cups they had up front. And of course Levi was there cleaning the bakery display case with gusto.

Hanji seemed to notice Eren first, “Oh hey there Tennessee!” She looked at Levi who just abruptly stopped putting freshly made cookies into the display case. He quickly snapped his head in Hanji’s direction as she darted to the back. Eren stood at the counter and noticed the little look of panic that flashed across Levi’s face but he soon regained his composure.

“One second,” Levi finished arranging the cookies and hesitantly wiped the crumbs on his green work apron. He slowly walked over to the register and leaned on the counter top with one hand.

“Didn’t think you would come back, pink gloves. What can I get you? This one is on the house again.” Levi said nonchalantly, his expression never changing as he picked up the biggest cup they had, twirling it in the air before catching it without looking and sharpie ready in his hand. He was definitely showing off.

Eren just laughed softly at his new nickname and Levi’s attempt at impressing him. Or well he thought Levi was trying to impress him. Eren got a good look at Levi’s face this time. He had thin black eyebrows, narrow eyes that seemed to have light shadows under them. His nose was slightly angular and he had nice thin lips that seemed to frown slightly. Eren’s eyes traveled down a bit to Levi’s neck then his collar bones. His shirt was black and had a slight v-neck and his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, showing off his forearms.

His eyes locked with Levi’s and Eren noticed he had been staring at Levi for more than just a minute. Levi raised a thin eyebrow at him and cleared his throat. Eren jumped and looked at anything but Levi while scratching the back of his neck nervously. “Um surprise me,” Eren mumbled before looking Levi in the eyes again.

Levi nodded and kept eye contact with Eren with a straight face before writing something quickly. There was something that shone in Levi’s eyes before he turned his back to Eren. Eren didn’t really know what to do with himself so he did what he did best, which was talking.

“The cinnamon was a really nice touch,” Eren said loud enough for Levi to hear, “just like my mom used to make.”  
“Is that so?” Levi replied absentmindedly not paying too much attention to Eren.

“Yeah,” Eren started picking at a loose thread on his jacket, “and the thing you wrote was pretty lame but I liked it.”  
This time Levi turned his head towards Eren with a small smile on his face, “I try my best.” Levi turned back to what he was doing and placed a lid on his drink then slid it to the side.

Right on cue Hanji walked out from the back and picked up the cup. And just like the day before she lifted the drink close to her face. She snorted loudly before handing it Eren and looking over her shoulder to look at Levi.  
“That one was really bad,” Hanji got a coffee lid thrown at her forehead as a reply.

Eren waved at them as he walked out of the coffee shop now feeling really anxious to know what awaited him this time. As soon as he was outside in the cold again he turned his cup to look at the words Levi had written. His hand shot to his mouth as he tried not to laugh really loudly and disturb whatever poor soul that was walking in the nearby vicinity. This time it said, “Do you have a map? Because I got lost in your eyes”.

Eren spent the rest of his day enjoying his peppermint latte and his new very lame pick up line. Somewhere along that time he decided he would stop in that little coffee shop every morning before class.

At first Levi was surprised to see that Eren was becoming a frequent customer and that this whole pick up line with every drink was becoming a thing. They did talk for a bit before Levi had to help another customer out or have Hanji flying in to see whatever it was that Levi wrote for Eren. They ranged from, “Were you in the Boy Scouts? Because you have tied my heart in a knot,” to, “If I said you had a really nice body, would you hold it against me?” And Eren’s personal favorites, “You’re so beautiful that I forgot my pick up line,” and. “Are you Hurricane Jaeger? Cause you are blowing me away”. It had already been three weeks since Eren first stepped into the coffee shop and Eren kept every cup since. He washed them of course. These lame one liners would never get old.  
On this particular winter morning Eren was feeling kind of brave. Eren knew that he really liked Levi and it was more than obvious that Levi liked Eren back. Their never ending flirting was even starting to make Hanji roll her eyes and she would constantly mumble just ask each other out under her breath. But Eren and Levi were too busy flirting to hear her. Even Armin and Mikasa were constantly telling him to just ask the guy out. And today he was going to take one step towards just that.

Today was bit more busy than usual since it was the last day of class so Eren’s chance of talking to Levi was cut down significantly. He had to do it now or spend the entire winter break regretting how he missed his chance. So as he got closer to the register he felt his mouth go dry and his palms start to clam up. Eren looked over and noticed how tired Levi seemed to be this morning and how grumpy he was. Hopefully what Eren was about to do would cheer him up or make his mood a bit worse.

“Morning,” Levi said and with tired eyes he looked at Eren a little relieved that he was here, cup already in hand, “what can I get you?” Levi didn’t seem to notice how nervous Eren really was at this moment or how red his ears were.  
Eren took in a deep breath and leaned forward casually trying to look as smooth as possible as he spoke. “I seemed to have lost my number. Can I have yours?” Eren even wiggled his eyebrows to add some effect to his words.

Levi’s mouth hung open slightly like he was trying to say something but just couldn’t manage anything. Levi was honestly surprised that the tables had been turned on him, but he wouldn’t let Eren know that. He closed his mouth while keeping a neutral expression on his face and turned away to make whatever drink he felt like making. While Levi did that Eren stepped to the side waiting patiently for Hanji to give him his drink. Even if she was really busy she always made time to find out what message Levi had for Eren. But apparently not today. Levi made his way over to hand Eren his drink over the counter. Levi smiled at him for a second and his hand brushed over Eren’s for a brief moment. Eren could feel goose bumps start to form on his skin. As he was about to apologize for being really lame Levi stopped him.

“It has cinnamon just how you like it,” Levi chuckled before going right back to work.

Eren walked outside quickly and turned his cup to the side Levi usually wrote on. And as soon as Eren read it a grin slapped itself onto his face.

Written in black sharpie and in neat hand writing was Levi’s phone number and the words, “Not bad, Jaeger.”


	2. Can I Borrow a Kiss?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I promise I'll return it"
> 
> Levi and Eren go on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did in fact decide to make a second chapter to this since I did have a lot of fun writing it.  
> Not too happy with this ch. so like last time I'm sorry for any mistakes and what not. I'll make sure to reread it again when its no 4:30 in the morning ahaha  
> Also this chaper
> 
> So go ahead and enjoy
> 
> Oh and a warning this fic now has puns :D

It had been exactly fourteen days. So at least two weeks, not that Eren had been counting every second and minute since he asked Levi out on a date. He had to wait two weeks to finally go on this date with his now established boyfriend. Oh how that word sounded nice. But the wait had been excruciating since they never seemed to have a day off at the same time or at a reasonable hour. They usually had two or three hours to do something together before one had to go home or go to work. When the campus was closed during break Levi worked at a bar on the other side of town. And Eren worked at this old diner not too far away from school as a waiter. It was just terrible really.  


Now the wait was over, and it wasn’t like they hadn’t seen each other over the course of their new relationship. Though it was going to be nice to go on an official date by themselves. Then they wouldn’t have to deal with Hanji or Mikasa being in the same room watching TV with them as the two attempted to cuddle on the couch. And not having to deal with the awkward atmosphere that it produced in the room would be a breath of fresh air. Also it would be nice if one of the two didn’t randomly fall asleep while they were watching TV. It was miserable just miserable; it felt like they were being chaperoned by their parents. Not to mention they haven’t even had their first kiss yet.  


They’ve come close to kissing but there was always something that happened to interrupt them and ruin the mood. Either it was Mikasa walking in on them, Hanji calling Levi for something, or even Armin bursting in out of nowhere. And the both of them were just about ready to fly off into another solar system because god damn! Frustrating wasn’t even the word for it.  


Finally today was the day and Eren was going to fix all that. They’re going to go on their date and when Eren dropped Levi off at his apartment, he was going to lay it on him. Or whenever the moment seemed right during their date. He had it all planned out in his head. But then again maybe Levi might try to be smooth with Eren and pull the moves on him first. There would probably be another bad pick up line somewhere in there since that was still a thing. There was no way to tell what was going to happen and that in itself was nerve wrecking.  


Eren stood in front of the mirror in his room and took in a deep breath as he looked himself over for the twentieth time. His black jeans were clean and they hugged his butt nicely, hopefully that would score him some kiss-me-you-fool points. His converse had no scuff marks and his green plaid shirt neatly pressed and tucked into his pants. Eren wondered if he needed a tie but opted out of it since he didn’t want to be over dressed. So instead he threw on a black vest and the navy coat Mikasa got him for Christmas. And as soon as he ran his hand through his brown locks he was done getting ready. For real this time.  


He stared at himself in the mirror rather intently and nodded, “You got this Jaeger. You’re going to be the coolest and smoothest date in the entire existence of coolest and smoothest dates. Hell yeah.” As Eren was giving himself one of the weirdest pep talks of his life Mikasa walked on by his door.  


“You’re going to be late oh smooth and cool one,” she stood at the entryway to the room with a slight smirk on her face.  


“Mikasa!” Eren stammered and his face turned bright red with embarrassment. Mikasa walked on over and adjusted the collar of Eren’s shirt.  


“Be careful on your date and if anything happens call me” Mikasa was very serious but smiled at Eren.  


“Okay mom,” Eren rolled his eyes and Mikasa flicked his ear before walking away.  


On the way out of his apartment Eren grabbed his wallet and keys while trying to fix his hair at the same time. He sped walked to his old hand me down car that he got on his sixteenth birthday. Eren almost didn’t want to show up in his car even though Levi has seen it almost a hundred times. There was no way he was going to impress anyone with a ride like this. And as soon as Eren got in he gave up on any intention of being the smoothest and coolest date.  


The car roared to life after Eren started the car. He praised whatever higher being that existed and thanked them for his car not breaking down during this crucial point in his life. Though it was one thing that his car actually started, the main issue was for his car to actually make it to Levi’s and Hanji’s shared apartment. Eren was probably over reacting to his mode of transportation being a piece of shit because it was driving just fine as soon as he hit the streets. He got there in one piece.  


Eren parked his car in his usual parking spot and jumped out. He then adjusted himself in the mirror on the side of the car trying to smooth out and imperfect detail. The walk to Levi’s apartment seemed to take longer than usual. It was just his nerves getting to him which was dumb because it wasn’t like Eren hadn’t gone a date before. Well it has been a while, since high school actually where his dumb bad boy phase got him a lot of dates. The memories of that phase in Eren’s life caused him to shudder.  


The sight of Levi’s door caused him to stop his musing and he knocked at the door. No one answered but he swore there was a sound of shuffling and footsteps from behind the door. There was either no one home or Eren just didn’t knock loud enough. He was about to knock again when the sound of muffled voices stopped him.  


“He looks so cute,” it was Hanji, “hurry up Levi you look fine. Don’t keep your hot date waiting.”  


Hot date? Those words made Eren blush and rub the back of his head sheepishly. The door opened after a second and Levi looked slightly disgruntled with Hanji standing behind him. She kind of looked like his mom sending him off on his date, well she was but still.  


Eren raised his hand and waved at the women, “Thanks Hanji.” It took her a second to understand what he was thanking her for and she just laughed. Levi just shook his head and closed the door behind him without saying a word to her. Eren took the time to look at Levi and Levi did the same. A warm smile graced Eren’s lips and he took Levi’s hand into his own.  


“You look great,” Levi really did look good. His grey skinny jeans, dress shoes, light blue shirt and black coat really complemented him. He looked so mature and sophisticated when he wasn’t wearing his work clothes.  


“And you’re not a walking fashion disaster yourself,” Levi responded with a small smile and pulled Eren away from his apartment door. Eren was going to take that as a compliment.  


They hopped into the car and Levi gave him directions to the place they were going. Soon they were off on their adventure. There was an odd sort of silence that enveloped the car and no one said anything to break the silence. It was most likely due to Eren becoming very nervous all of the sudden and not hiding it so well. Or well maybe because what Levi was wearing was distracting and he just didn’t dare open his mouth. Seriously though ten out of ten would like to see him wear it again. Or see it in a pile at the foot of his bed. Oh god.  


Eren quickly shook his head trying to make the thought go back into the deep parts of his own brain to save for later use. This caused Levi to look at his pink cheeks questioningly, which intern caused Eren to clench the steering wheel until his knuckled turned white. Apparently Levi noticed this and put his hand on top of Eren’s trying his best to calm him.  


“Relax,” his voice was smooth and his thumb brushed over Eren’s white knuckles in a smoothing fashion.  


Eren let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and loosened his grip on the steering wheel. He chuckled nervously and grinned at Levi without taking his hand eyes off the road. Eren felt slightly better but his stomach was still doing flips. It really didn’t help when Levi’s finger tips brushed over the top of his hand as he returned his hand to his lap. Eren wondered if Levi was just as nervous as him and was just really good at hiding it.  


After half an hour or so they arrived at the place Levi had picked out for their date. From the outside it didn’t really look fancy but it wasn’t trashy either. It was more along the lines of Olive Garden fancy. This fact made Eren’s wallet moderately happy since he was planning on paying for the whole entire meal. Or so he thought until he took a step inside.  


He looked around frantically and sort of felt panicky and very underdressed. This place was very fancy on the inside, like not Olive Garden fancy. And to Eren’s defense that was probably the classiest restaurant he’s ever set foot in since he was born. He stepped closer to the black haired man next to him wondering how the hell this was in any other their budgets zones.  


“What the hell Levi,” Eren whispered to him.  


He earned an eye roll and a sigh, “I know the manager that owns the place. Loosen the granny panties there.”  


Eren would have laughed at Levi’s odd word choice if he wasn’t busy being Eren and freaking out a bit. And before he could even pick Levi up and run out of there to go to Shaky’s, they were seated. The man took them to the far corner of the restaurant near the kitchen and he handed them their menus. He told them to enjoy their evening in a sly tone that Eren wanted to ignore just like Levi did. But the tips of his ears turned red at the comment. After collecting himself he followed Levi’s example and started looking through the menu.  


Eren’s eyes quickly scanned over the cursive font. Everything was either sea food, pasta, or some weird Italian thing he couldn’t pronounce. Eren became a whole new level of nervous despite himself, and when that happened that meant word vomit was soon on its way.  


“I’ve always wanted to live by the ocean,” was what this nervous wreck blurted out.  


There was a long moment of silence and without looking up from his menu Levi said, “Whale isn’t that interesting.”  


Eren’s reaction was almost instantaneous. He closed (more like slammed) his menu shut and placed it on the table, “you didn’t.”  


Levi looked at his date this time with an amused glint in his eyes but he kept his expression neutral. “Water you talking about,” Levi responded.  


Eren tried not to laugh against his will, “no stop.”  


“Stop what? You’re acting a little fishy there Eren,” this guy.  


“Oh my god.”  


“You think I’m doing this on porpoise?” The corner of Levi’s lips twitched upward into smile while Eren smacked his own face with the menu.  


Even though these puns were as ridiculous as Levi’s numerous pickup lines, this was the reason why Eren fell for Levi in the first place. On the outside the short man looked like a grumpy adult who didn’t really give two shits about certain things. He looked somewhat unapproachable at times too. But as soon as Levi opened his mouth and said something, it was either funny or highly amusing. And he did so without even intending or trying to be humorous. Kool aid in a wine glass was how Hanji described him once and she was more than right on that one.  


“You’re dolphinatly doing that on porpoise,” Eren quipped.  


Levi snorted and resumed looking through the menu, “you’re getting the hang of it now Tennessee. Anyway, I’ve always wanted to as well.”  


Eren just smiled to himself at the sound of his nickname. He slide his hand slowly over the table until he reached Levi’s hand and intertwined their fingers. Levi reacted by rubbing his thumb in soothing circles on Eren’s hand. It was something he liked to do whenever they held hands. These small signs of affection is what they both lived for. It wasn’t a lot but it was still just enough even though Eren was just dying to kiss Levi.  


“You can certainly say I took the bait,” Eren said after a minute. Nailed it.  


Levi stopped what he was doing and looked at Eren as if he was about to reach over and smack him. But he had no intentions on doing so. He just signed over dramatically and shook his head like a parent would do to their child.  


“Eren no,” Levi started and was about to continue but Eren soon cut him off.  


“Wow there is no need to get crabby with me,” this time he couldn’t contain the wave of laughter that came out of him. He hid his face behind the menu trying to get a hold of himself.  


Levi rolled his eyes for probably the third time that night but all with a small smile on his face. He let go of Eren’s hand and smacked it very lightly. He swore in that moment that Eren and Hanji were having some sort of competition on who could be the biggest dork. At the moment he was winning. Eren was probably the cutest and biggest dork he’s ever had the pleasure to use his shitty pick up lines on. He was certainly a catch. Hah.  


Their little pun off was interrupted when someone walked up to their table. Immediately Eren stiffened and sat up as straight as his back allowed him to. Maybe they were being obnoxious and loud enough for someone to complain. Because this guy who just walked up to them looked like serious business in his designer suit. His attire made Eren feel like he was going to be scolded into next week. Eren blamed it mostly on his father.  


“Hello there Levi,” the blonde smiled, his tone was formal and polite.  


“Sup Erwin,” Levi said nonchalantly.  


Eren glanced between the pair a few times, so they knew each other. Then it clicked. This guy was probably the manager that Levi said he was acquainted with. Eren gave Erwin a once over out of the corner of his eye. This guy was pretty tall and in a weird regal way he was very handsome. He noted that Erwin was definitely a few years older than the both of him. Suddenly Eren noticed that all the attention was on him.  


“This is Eren,” Levi motion to Eren, “he’s my date.” Those words sounded as sweet as honey coming from Levi. He couldn’t help but smile sheepishly while looking at Erwin who was smiling as well.  


“Is that so? Well it is very nice to meet you Eren,” Erwin extended his hand forward for Eren to shake. Eren slowly took his hand and shook it.  


“Good grip, I like this one,” Erwin commented.  


“Please don’t scare him off,” Eren guessed he must have looked a bit scared by Erwin’s comment.  


“No it fine,” Eren laughed very lightly and let his hand fall on his lap, “it’s really nice to meet you too.”  
Erwin looked pleased with Eren’s statement. He nodded ay the two before telling them to have a good night and something about tonight’s meal being on the house. Hallelujah.  


The rest of the date went by smoothly. Eren had Levi decide what he should eat and he was not disappointed by his choice. Levi had a glass of wine to which Eren insisted on having just a sip. And he wouldn’t stop giving him the puppy dog eyes and saying stupid things until Levi gave in. He told Eren to stop whining as he slid the glace over to him. Eren’s reaction to the sour liquid was more than priceless, he swore to never drink wine until he was dead. So never. They spent the rest of the time talking and sharing some strawberry cheese cake. Well Levi actually ate most of it. Eren learned new things about Levi and intern Levi learned some new things about Eren. And after saying goodbye to Erwin they left.  


The air outside was more than chilly which made Eren groan. It wasn’t so bad once Levi wrapped his arm around Eren’s waist and pulled him closer as he mumbled something about Eren being a baby. Eren just chuckled and put his arm around Levi’s shoulders. They enjoyed each other’s warmth as they made their way to Eren’s car.  


It was silent again and Eren’s heart began to pound in his ears. Maybe this was it, this was going to be the moment he had been waiting for. His stomach was starting to get that knotty nervous feeling. Eren wasn’t even the type to get nervous easily but there was just something about this whole thing that made him just so god damn nervous. Once they arrived they stopped outside the passenger side of the car.  


Levi turned to face Eren, his white cheeks were tainted pink from the freezing temperature of the night. And they just stood there for a moment just staring until Eren moved forward to hug him. Levi returned the hug and buried his face into Eren’s shoulder taking in Eren’s calming scent.  


“This was great we should do this again,” Levi hummed in agreement.  


“Why wouldn’t we?” Levi pulled back a bit, his face was only inches away from Eren’s.  


Eren subconsciously licked his lips and held in his breath as he leaned forward slightly. Levi just stared at him with a puzzled look in his grey eyes. He didn’t move forward at all and Eren was beginning to wonder if he shouldn’t have moved in the first place. Levi suddenly cleared his throat and gave Eren a quick peck on the cheek.  
“It’s really cold out here,” Levi moved back from Eren and got into his car.  


Eren stood there dumbfounded and stared in the space in front of him where Levi was standing just a couple moments ago. He could’ve sworn they were just about to kiss. It was definitely the right moment. Or maybe Eren thought it was and misinterpreted the whole thing. It was quite possible that Levi wasn’t intending on kissing him tonight despite the other times they tried to in the past. Maybe he was the kind of person that only kissed someone until after the third date. And with their schedule that would be in ten years or some big number like that.  


“Hey are going to stand out there in hopes of becoming Mr. Freeze or something,” Levi’s voice broke Eren out of his thoughts.  


“Yeah,” Eren tried not to sound dejected. He grinned over at his boyfriend though it didn’t really reach his eyes, “that would totally be cool huh?”  


“Shut the hell up,” Levi sounded guilty as he closed the car door.  


Eren did just that and they were out of the parking lot in no time. Eren’s iPod played on shuffle in the back ground to make up for the lack of conversation within the vehicle. Which meant that ironically that one song from The Little Mermaid just happened to come on. Kiss the Girl or something like that.  


Eren’s lips pressed into a thin line and he clicked his tongue at the sudden awkward atmosphere. Next to him Levi looked like he was either going to laugh or punch a car as he stared out the window intensely. Levi’s shoulders began to move up and down and he covered his face with one hand as the other found Eren’s that was resting on the middle compartment. He was laughing actually laughing.  


It was very quiet and Eren would not have noticed if it wasn’t for the sound of air coming out of Levi’s nose. This made Eren laugh as well and all that tension from earlier was gone. Everything now felt warm and secure in the car, no bad feelings. The rest of the ride was filled with Eren singing along to many of the songs while Levi provided some backup vocals from time to time. This was probably the best part of the entire night.  


Sadly they arrived at Levi’s apartment complex and Eren helped Levi out of the car. Then they walked to Levi’s apartment hand in hand while exchanging some words here and there. Eren never felt more unhappy upon seeing that apartment door since that meant the goodbyes would come next. They embraced each other for a couple minutes.  
Eren pulled away slowly and held Levi’s hands in his own, “good night.”  
Levi hummed, “Good night Eren.”  


Eren turned away and took a step to leave but a tug on his sleeve stopped him. He turned to face Levi with a big question mark written all over his features. And he seriously had no time to fully react to what happened next. Levi pulled Eren forward by the lapels of his coat until their chests were pressed against each other. Levi was now only centimeters away from his face with a smirk spread fully on his lips.  


“Can I borrow a kiss? I promise I’ll return it.” Called it.  


“Just kiss me already.”  


There was no hesitation from either of them and soon they were sharing their first kiss. It was soft and very delicate, neither was too sure what to do or what pace it should be. The kiss could only be described as sweet and loving. It was as perfect as Eren imagined it would be. Levi’s lips were soft yet slightly chapped against his own. He leaned in closer to feel them more.  


Levi was the first to pull back and continued to smirk at his blushing boyfriend.  


“You were just waiting to use that stupid pickup line weren’t you?” Oh how Eren knew Levi.  


“You bet I did,” Levi snacked his arms around Eren’s slender waist.  


“Just shut up and kiss me again,” And again their lips met though this time it was more passionate and heated.  


One of Eren’s hands found its way to the back of Levi’s neck and threaded some of his fingers through his soft black hair. Levi managed to tilt his head to the side through Eren’s grip to deepen the kiss further. The hand on Eren’s lower back felt the shudder that ripped through his spine and Levi chuckled against his lips. His chuckled produced a whine from Eren before making a different kind of whine come out of him when Levi nipped at his bottom lip.  


This asshole was pulling all the moves before Eren even had the chance to even try anything on him. Though he couldn’t really complain since this was just the most amazing feeling ever. Every doubt and worry Eren had about Levi not wanting to kiss him was just blown away. It was better than anything in the world.  


Levi’s tongue flickered across Eren’s lips who immediately opened his mouth wide enough for his tongue to slip on through. Levi didn’t seem like a tongue kind of guy but the way he was moving his tongue against Eren’s and exploring his mouth proved otherwise. Boy was he good. He was so good that he even managed to pull out a tiny moan from Eren. The sound surprised both of them and was what ultimately what broke the kiss apart.  


Both pulled away from each other and stood a foot away. They were breathing a little heavily with flushed cheeks and would not look the other in the eye. Levi ran a hand through his hair at the same time Eren did and the two both managed to say wow.  


Eren was the first to speak after, “well I think that was a lot of excitement for one night.”  


“Yeah,” Levi whispered as he looked at Eren until their eyes met. 

Eren took a step forward and leaned down to kiss Levi on the mouth for the last time that night. It was short and sweet. Before Levi knew it he was watching Eren’s retreating waving form who yelled good night. Levi just waved back until Eren was completely gone. He took in a deep breath before unlocking the door and stepping inside.

The first thing he saw was Hanji sitting on the nearest piece of furniture close to the door. Hanji was trying to look as innocent as possible. So smooth. It was more than obvious that she had seen the whole scene that took place outside that door. The shit eating smile on her face didn’t help her case much neither. Levi kicked off his shoes and opened up his mouth to say something to Hanji but she beat him to the punch.

“You’re so fucked dude.” She took the words right out of his mouth. Levi was definitely fucked but in a good way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written a kissing scene since my Naruto days. really hard and awkward
> 
> Comments are awesome if you wanna leave any. I like reading what ya'll think (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))
> 
> So yeah that was a thing.  
> If anyone wanted to know my tumblr url is eren-gaaaayger.tumblr.com so yeah  
> this was a lot longer than i intended it to be and not so many pick up lines
> 
> and thank you yet again bestie for giving me the idea on the sea puns and what not. bless you
> 
> Also I was thinking about making a third and final chapter. but i dont know if im comfortable writing it yet  
> but here is a hint
> 
> "I'm like a Rubix cube. The more you play with me, the harder I get."

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I really love bad pick up lines
> 
> Also if people want I can write any additional thing or whatever idk  
> Bye ahaha
> 
> Oh and my tumblr is eren-gaaaayger if that's important


End file.
